Defending a Teammate
by Phillipe363
Summary: Having had enough of his coworkers bullying, and working under a boss from hell McGee turned in reports on DiNozzo, Gibbs and Abby to the director. Upon punishments being dealt out DiNozzo and Gibbs return a year later only to meet Harmon Rabb, and Meg Austin, Tim's new teammates leading to a unpleasant confrontation, and Tim having words of his own for his now former teammates.


**Hey guys**

**So, a new NCIS one shot with some guest JAG characters and well this is an idea I've had for a while now. Partially based on all those stories where Tim McGee having had enough of his coworkers treating him like crap decides to transfer and I felt like changing it up where instead of Tim deciding to leave, he chooses to file reports on particular team members.**

**Oh, fair warning this not going to be Gibbs, Tony or Abby friendly at all, so especially if your one who can't handle any possible negative towards one of those three then read and review at your own risk.**

**Do not own NCIS since otherwise Tony acting like a womanizing, frat boy and bully who never left college would not be happening. With Abby either being a way nicer person with a few quirks, not an out of control immature child or would be long gone.**

* * *

NCIS headquarters in Washington DC during the morning in November 2011

As the elevator pings, Gibbs and DiNozzo step off with heading for the squad room intending to get back to work after a whole year as Agents Afloat, being two six months' assignments back to back. Director Vance gave them both that as punishment after the reports McGee turned in on them both, along with Abby.

Reports that read constant harassment from DiNozzo for his pranks and invasion of privacy, getting treated like he was in boot camp by him, being Abby's personal whipping dog, zero respect, stuck behind a computer near constantly, favoritism towards DiNozzo, Abby, some towards Ziva and McGee being treated nothing more an afterthought.

Needless to say, he was furious, especially since McGee sucker-punched them by going behind their backs and straight to the director instead of coming to him. McGee broke rule number one to for screwing over his partners. Vance gave both DiNozzo and him these assignments as one last chance to clean up their act, Abby was put on probation but heard from her sometime later that she got fired for harassment.

Entering the squad room both Gibbs and DiNozzo stop upon seeing that the desks are filled, with how Gibbs's desk and McGee's old one already have people in them. A man having a wide frame of muscle with being around six feet tall, and jet-black hair is sitting at Gibbs's desk. Harmon Rabb Jr. wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, tan pants, and black boots.

Sitting in McGee's old desk is an attractive, yet physically fit woman near Harm's height with gold hair that's cut short at her neck. Meg Austin Rabb is wearing tan dress pants and a grey blazer with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Why is a pretty blonde like her sitting at McGee's desk? Did Mctraitor finally get a transfer out or fired?" Tony asks.

"No Tim did not get transferred out or fired, not sure why he would given he's one of the best senior special agents we've got. He's using your desk now" Meg replies without looking away from her monitor.

"Best senior field agent?" DiNozzo asks in surprise.

Gibbs glances between Harm and Meg with a twitch of his jaw.

"Yeah, one of the best, DiNozzo. It's amazing what an agent can do when given the room to actually do his job, with learning how to improve and not just stuck behind a computer all day because both of you are too lazy to learn about technology" Meg says firmly with a sarcastic finish.

Harm hides his chuckle because of knowing how his friend, and yes still thinks of her like that, even though they are married, can get when somebody ticks her off. (Learned that from personal experience too and rather quickly into their first case on the submarine) That sweetness she has can be turned into an ice-cold weapon, especially when it comes to protecting people she cares for.

And in Tim's case, Meg sees him as another brother. Also, he knows that Gibbs doing his usual drill-sergeant routine won't work on Meg or him, mostly because of the people they've dealt with in the past. They had Admiral Chegwidden for a boss back at JAG, and he's friends with Thomas Boone so Gibbs's typical methods are ineffective.

Staring angrily "Don't you talk to DiNozzo like that" Gibbs barks.

"Why? You just going to glare harder at me, that doesn't work. It's rather amusing" Meg replies.

"We came to get our desks back though I wouldn't mind taking you out for a date later babe," Tony says with a charming grin.

"You're not my type, you remind me of a cross between Allison Krennick and former NCIS agent Brian Turque" Meg replies.

"And McDateless is, which would certainly explain why you're so defensive of him," Tony says.

"Nope wrong again, McGee's my friend but not my dating type. Oh yes, the comments for how Tim is not a lady's man or spreading the rumor around that Tim was gay so a few women here wouldn't get interested in him. Eliminating the competition since your ego can't handle it. Of course, you didn't care how spreading around he was gay might have dangerous effects for McGee's health by others who hate gays. Really that disgusts me, even while Harm and Keeter back in their flying days did stupid stuff for getting women's attention they didn't spread life-threating rumors" Meg says.

"That's just frat boy stuff, you just can't handle a joke and besides Kate Todd was the one who said I did that" DiNozzo says defensively.

Letting out a light laugh "I grew up in Texas where I spent my time in bars playing pool with my brother, hung out with the rodeo boys and I work alongside a former navy aviator who is like Maverick from Top Gun, so I can handle more than you think" Meg says then her voice turns sharp "The difference is I hate bullies."

"Really, you have to compare me to Top Gun again. I can't stand that film; well I like the jets but not much else" Harm replies.

"You left out that bike you love to, and oh we both wear the aviator glasses," Meg says with a teasing grin.

"Fine you got me there" Harm replies smiling.

Glancing back at the two other agents "What exactly are the both of you still doing here?" Meg asks.

"What I want to know is why you're defending a backstabbing, traitor like McGuseless. The reason for very special senior agent DiNozzo got put on agent afloat this past year. Of course, being a probie yourself I can see why you feel the need for picking up after a computer tech" DiNozzo says snarling.

"Tony that's enough. Do you want to get fired?" Gibbs growls.

"Oh, come on boss, you know everything I'm saying is the truth. You called him a deserter who can't hack it. I mean useless geeks like him are a dime a dozen, though I don't want this babe given she can't respect her superior officers, we just need a new one from crime tech vile. Let's get Ziva and Abby back then we are good to go" Tony says happily.

"That's enough Agent DiNozzo I won't allow you to disrespect McGee, anyone else on my team or in this building. And what neither you or Gibbs understand is this, not the military boot camp. It's a civilian agency" Harm says calmly.

"Harm, if we really are going to do this, not here. Conference room like we should have from the start and not the elevator" Meg says.

"Okay follow me" Harm replies getting to his feet.

Harm, Meg followed by Gibbs and DiNozzo who are unhappy at being ordered around like a pair of rookies follow them out of the squad room, down the hall and into one of the nearby conference rooms.

Entering the room after allowing Gibbs and DiNozzo to go first Harm and Meg follows as Harm closes to the door.

Gibbs walks over to Harm with glaring at the former JAG lawyer for a moment who stares back unfazed. This causes Gibbs to glare even harder to no avail since it's clear his typical method is not working, and his glare has no power on either of these two agents.

"Let's face it Gibbs your so used to being a drill sergeant and think browbeating your agents is how to get results quicker. Let DiNozzo run around treating Timothy however he wished for years and just passed it off as teasing or hazing to help make Tim grow up. I've dealt with your types before, a bully with a government position and a badge" Harm says.

"Watch your tone, your way out of line and you keep speaking to me like this I'll have you fired" Gibbs growls.

"That's very hypocritical coming from you given how you treat people. I do not have time for this garbage by your frat boy and chosen son, DiNozzo or his bully of a father" Harm says.

Angrily Gibbs takes a swing at Harm who quickly grabs his arm, twists it and slams Gibbs into the nearby wall with pinning him there. DiNozzo goes to move but a warning look from Harm sends the message very clear of do not get involved.

"Keep this up I'll break your arm. Either act like a civilized adult or I will have you escorted out of this building by security" Harm growls.

"You can't beat the boss," Tony says.

"Your boss is not Harm who has had combat training from various special forces members, including British SAS at sixteen years old by Colonel Stryker in the jungles of Vietnam where he honed those skills and has continued to keep them sharp. If Agent Gibbs wants to try, he's welcome to" Meg points out.

DiNozzo nods uneasily for getting the picture, and Harm lets Gibbs go who glares at the NCIS agent for a moment with wincing in pain, and does his best to push the rest down since what Harm did hurt.

"Now onto you Agent DiNozzo since you seem to incline to keep pushing this, let's clarify a few things. My name is Meg Austin, and I am an NCIS special agent. I am not probie, junior agent and certainly not babe. Are we clear?" Meg asks firmly.

"Yes," Tony says.

"Good, now you have harassed McGee for years as a way to toughen him up is your belief correct?" Meg asks.

"Yes, when he first joined probie was a rookie agent puking his guts up at a crime scene, he needed to get a stronger backbone to do this work," Tony says.

Meeting DiNozzo's eyes "You realize a probation period lasts for a certain number of months? And yet this hazing as continued for years, then you're probably reasoning is out of teasing like some older brother, correct?" Meg asks recalling conversations with McGee.

Rolling his eyes "What is this, the review board or something?" Tony says in annoyance.

"Just answer the question" Harm replies.

"Yes, I did, because it was amusing and he needed to toughen him up," Tony says, "I don't see the harm in a few jokes."

"Right a few jokes. This would be leaving him alone at a crime scene on his first case working with you simply because he could, a danger that could have cost Tim his life, especially if the killer showed back up" Meg says.

"You did what?" Gibbs growls "Toughening him up or not that is a life-threatening risk you should have never taken. Especially not with a rookie."

"Save your breath Gibbs, DiNozzo will never learn. You're constantly letting him get away with everything because you view him as a son and favorite alongside Abby is why DiNozzo will never accept responsibly for his actions. Or why Abby never accepted any for hers's. It's what she was screaming about never saying sorry since it's a sign of weakness from one of your rules when security hauled her out" Harm replies.

Gibbs only grimaces upon hearing that, and a voice in the back of his head keeps telling him it's the truth for look at the damage for what you've done, but he tells it to shut up.

"Yes, those head slaps did DiNozzo no good. Now over the years you have put super glue on Tim's keyboard, put a CD in his computer with dog attacking sounds, made up a fake girlfriend for him online, still use a wide variety of appalling nicknames. This coming from a man who constantly boasts about being a cop" Meg says.

"This is bullcrap, McGee constantly boasts about his Mr. I got a degree from MIT and John Hopkins, oh I'm so smart. I don't need you to tell me how to do my job DiNozzo. I'm so much better than you. Never mind you need more than a degree to be a good investigator you need street smarts" Tony says angrily.

"Which McGee has to from working cases, despite how much your boss and you frequently kept him benched or sent Timothy to go be Abby Sciuto's lapdog all since your boss once again can't see past Abby being his daughter despite how manipulative and self-centered Abby is. I know a ten-year-old girl from Texas during one of my first JAG cases who had more maturity then Scituo and you regardless of your actual ages" Meg says.

"Wait you're a lawyer or were?" Gibbs asks since he hates lawyers.

"Yes, we both used to be at JAG. Left years ago, a long story" Harm replies.

"That explains the review board" DiNozzo quips.

"You have a whole unit to do computer work and MTAC. Timothy wanted to be an NCIS federal agent, and not a lab assistant either. And the computer tech members know very well how you treat computer experts like a disposable tool so none of them want to work with you" Meg says.

"Enough! We get the point" Gibbs growls and reminded of why he hates lawyers "And you complain about my methods, but they worked for giving McGee a spine. What would you have me done? Hold his hand and took baby steps, this life does not have time for that crap."

"Besides this MCRT team has the best crime-solving rate around, you can't argue with that" Tony says defensibly.

"A high solving rate we have continued without a misstep, Gibbs and his team are not the only people in NCIS who can get the job done. Only that's no excuse for your actions" Meg replies sharply.

"To answer your question Gibbs, no you shouldn't hold his hand. But would it have been so hard to tell him he did a good job, reign in DiNozzo when he went too far, actually listened to McGee? Not just bark orders all day long for pushing your team members to the breaking point, and this is not directed at just McGee, but all your agents under you, then complain when things are not moving fast enough. That's not a good leader" Harm says calmly "General George S. Patton once said never tell people how to do things. Tell them what to do, and they will surprise you with their ingenuity."

"General Patton was not wrong, had some family members who served under him. The best leaders I've met follow that belief and just something to keep in mind if you want to actually become a better leader" Meg adds.

Both Gibbs and DiNozzo eye each other in a bit of surprise since these two go from chewing them out to giving them advice. Yeah, Harm and Meg are some weird agents for sure.

"So, I see you two are getting their third-degree lawyer treatment? I'd feel sorry for you but then that's implying I care. The director wants to see you both and your already late" a male voice says from behind them.

Gibbs and DiNozzo whirl around to see McGee, holding his suit jacket behind his back, is causally standing in the now open doorway. Both are surprised by his appearance. While McGee keeps to wearing the same nice clothes, keeping physically fit but there's an air of relaxed confidence about McGee that was not there when they last year.

Also, McGee has less tired stress lines on his face, something that Gibbs and DiNozzo conclude is due to Harm's hold their hand approach. A small jealous part in both men wishes they were the ones who were able to do this instead of these two agents.

"Hey probie it's nice to see you," DiNozzo says grinning, barely hiding the anger "Or actually Mctratior thank you for the worst year of my life. I suppose you're here to lay it on us to like you did after toothpick called us in to rip into us on that Monday. Like Daniel Kaffee did to Jessup in A Few Good Men. Frankly your like Santiago from that film, a sellout traitor who went crying because he couldn't handle it. Only since you're a book reading, computer geek you probably have not even seen a masterpiece like that film. Wasting life there, probie."

"Not really, I already said what I had to last year. There's nothing more to add because Harm and Meg got everything right. For the record Tony I have seen A Few Good men, Meg showed me. Good film" Tim says.

"I knew it, Meg and you are dating," Tony says.

Rolls eyes "Come on Tony, even I know you're a better investigator then this but your following the wrong path on that one. I have no romantic interest in Meg at all, I have a girlfriend of my own. Despite the fact, I know you find that impossible to believe" Tim says.

"Hey, show him some respect" Gibbs barks.

"Like I told you both the last time. Respect must be earned; it does not get just freely given. Oh, Tony word of advice that I know you're going to ignore but do yourself a favor, get away from being under Gibbs. As much abuse as I've gotten, he gives you the same, if not worse" Tim says.

"Sure, whatever and Gibbs is not that abusive" Tony replies, although somewhere in the back of his mind wonders if McGee's more right about Gibbs then he really wants to admit.

"Hello DiNozzo, Gibbs," Ziva says coldly walking around the corner.

Ziva moves around the corner standing next to McGee, with lightly touching his hand to give him support as Ziva seems to lean a bit back into his warmth. This action does not go unnoticed by Gibbs or DiNozzo however, though neither chose to comment on it at the moment. Of course, DiNozzo earlier noticed the rings on both Harm and Meg's hands, but he didn't care all that much when flirting with Meg. It's not the first married woman he's ever done that with, although he has no real intention of sleeping with her because Austin's not his type.

"Ziva, let's ditch these two idiots and Mctriator with getting our team back. Presumably elsewhere, how about somewhere there's a beach nearby so you can wear a bathing suit?" Tony asks grinning.

"I'd rather jump in a pit filled with poisonous snakes" Ziva replies coldly.

"Let's go Tony," Gibbs says trying to ward off another fight.

Raising up his hands "Whoa ninja, why this hate towards me? What have I ever done to you? I mean have you let Mcbrainwasher get in your head. I'm surprised you did not get any punishment while the boss, Abby and I got the fourth degree" Tony says.

Meeting his eyes "Unlike you, Gibbs or Abby I apologized regarding my actions for supporting a few of the stupid antics you did DiNozzo with never taking a stand against your treatment of Tim. I wanted to change into a better person compared to the both of you who have not changed" Ziva replies sharply.

"Besides Ziva was like Ducky or Jimmy who, besides not stepping in when they perhaps should have, were ultimately inconsequential compared to the abuse from Abby and you. If filed reports against everybody who might have not stood up for me or treated me wrongly, I'd be living on my own island" Tim replies.

"I wonder is it because probie and you are breaking rule twelve with how McGee didn't rat you out because of his own feelings? I'm not a complete idiot, I can connect the dots" Tony says harshly.

"I can't believe the both of you are so stupid to break rule twelve," Gibbs says.

"Do not even start with the lectures for that, which has to be right up with number six for one of your mist dumbest rules ever. If you want to yell at somebody then fine, pick me. Leave Ziva alone" Tim says in a slight growl.

"Like I've told you both earlier I've had enough of this. You two remind me of why I left JAG in the first place" Harm says.

Suddenly another male voice "I agree this is enough. When I give an order, I actually expect it to be followed but then again neither of you agents have ever cared about authority. You both are very late to my office since you decided to start acting like immature toddlers throwing a tantrum."

Everyone in the room looks over to see Director Vance approaching followed by two men in suits. DiNozzo looks at Gibbs worriedly who has his typical stone mask filled with furry in place.

"Well you see director we felt a conversation was in order, and we were going to get up to your office it's just," Tony says but gets cut off.

"Last I recall I did not give you permission to start talking agent DiNozzo. I gave you the agent afloat assignments as one chance to get your act together and like I said in my office, I had a feeling I'm going to regret even giving you that much. Upon seeing how you have treated everyone on the MCRT since you have arrived and clearly have not changed you both are hereby fired" Vance replies calmly but firmly.

"How do you know any of what has been said?" Tony asks.

"The director was watching from the stairwell only you both were too busy harassing us you couldn't have bothered to look up," Meg says.

"Place your badge and gun on the desk, and you will be escorted out. Any attempts to resist you will be placed under arrest. DiNozzo and Gibbs, while you will get your pensions for the years you have put in you both are banned from any law enforcement involvement" Vance says.

"You ruined my life" DiNozzo yells at McGee.

"No Tony you've done that all on your own" Tim replies calmly.

Gibbs removes his badge and handgun with walking over to the long table placing them down, followed by DiNozzo after a moment. Both former agents are then escorted over to the elevator by the two guards whereupon the elevator dinging, they step inside, and closes.

"It's finally over" Tim replies letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it finally is" Ziva notes.

Looking at her friends in concern "Are you going to be okay?" Meg asks.

"If you need a few hours off or something go right ahead," Harm says towards Tim and Ziva.

After glancing at Ziva who gives a reassuring nod "No, we're good but thank you both" Tim says then towards the director "Thank you for having my six Leon."

"As I told you last year Tim, I've got your back" Vance replies with a grin.

Tim merely nods while Vance walks off intending to head for his office as the MCRT agents take a few moments to simply stand there, gathering their thoughts and relaxing after the confrontation they had.

Letting out a grin Tim smiles because the part of his life with DiNozzo, Gibbs, and Abby are finally over with now he's actually surrounded by people he knows has his back, not to mention respect and trust with being an actual family.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**So yes Harmon Rabb Jr. and Meg Austin who are two of my favorite characters from JAG are NCIS agents which is an idea I've been waiting to use on something for a long while now. And will be using again in future projects.**

**For Meg, given all, we got in season 2 was her being reassigned for her fate that leaves the door open to countless possibilities for what could have happened.**

**Regarding Harm well let's just say he eventually quit JAG to and decided to join NCIS with eventually rising up to become a team leader.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
